jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Guri
|Klasse=Attentäterdroide |Typ= |Serie= |Modell=Humanoider Replikantdroide''Schatten des Imperiums'' (Roman) |Preis=9.000.000 |Preis_alt= |Merkmale= |Größe=1,8 Meter |Gewicht= |Länge= |Sprachen= *BasicStar Wars Miniatures – Attack on Endor *Falleen *Huttisch *Rodianisch *Twi'leki |Durchmesser= |Geschlecht=Feminine Programmierung |Sensorfarbe=Blau |Sensoren= |Chassis= |Antrieb= |Panzerung= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= *Unbewaffnet *2 Blaster (später)Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution |Modifikationen= |Gebaut=7 VSY |Zerstört= |Produktionsort=Minos-Sternhaufen |Besitzer=XizorShadows of the Empire Sourcebook |Funktion= *Leibwächterin *Attentäterin |Dienstgrad= *Chef-Leutnant *Chef-Vollstrecker |Zugehörigkeit= *Schwarze Sonne *Neue Republik |Bekannte Individuen= }} '''Guri' war ein Humanoider Replikantendroide (kurz HRD), der der Schwarzen Sonne angehörte. Sie wurde als weiblich programmierter Droide entwickelt, der dem Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne Xizor gehörte und ihm als Leibwächterin diente. Sie war die einzige, die von ihrer Art jemals fertiggestellt wurde und stellte ein nahezu perfektes Menschenbild da. Um das Jahr 7 VSY wurde sie von Simonelle und Massad Thrumble, zwei Wissenschaftlern, für Prinz Xizor, der neun Millionen Credits in sie investierte, hergestellt. Sie wurde zu seinem Chef-Leutnant erhoben, da sie einer der wenigen war, denen der Verbrecherlord trauen konnte. Xizor ließ Guri so viel erledigen, sodass manche glaubten, dass sie das Oberhaupt des Syndikates sei. Neben ihrem Job als Leibwächterin Xizors, ließ er sie als Auftragskillerin einsetzen. So schaltete sie einige Feinde ihres Meisters aus, wie zum Beispiel Fendrilon Koozar, ein Imperialer Berater, den Kopfgeldjäger Boushh, sowie die Häupter der Ororo-Reederei. Xizor gab des Weiteren im Jahr 3 NSY die Ermordung von Luke Skywalker, einem Helden der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik und Sohn seines großen Rivalen, Dunkler Lord der Sith Darth Vader, in Auftrag. Nachdem ein Versuch Skywalker zu töten missglückte, suchte Skywalkers Freundin, eigentlich Schwester, Leia Organa nach Xizors Hilfe, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer oder was ein Attentat Skywalker ausführen zu versuchte. Der Verbrecherboss entsandte Guri zu einem Rendezvous mit Organa, um sie zu ihm nach Coruscant zu befördern. Skywalker versuchte darauf Xizors Palast zu infiltrieren, um Organa zu retten, während er versuchte den Dunklen Prinz konfrontieren. Nachdem Guri mit Skywalker kämpfte, wurde sie besiegt. Er ließ sie jedoch am Leben, sodass sie fliehen konnte, um der Zerstörung von Xizors Palast zu entkommen. Nachdem die Schwarze Sonne geschlagen wurde und Guris Meister starb, ging stellte sie sich einen eigenen Auftrag, um nach Thrumble zu suchen. Sie hatte vor, ihr Killerprogramm bereinigen zu lassen, damit sie ein neues, weiteres Leben beginnen konnte. Xizors Nichte Savan versuchte sie aufzuhalten, damit sie sicherstellen kann, dass Guri weiterhin die Befehle und Vorhaben der Schwarzen Sonne zu verfolgen. Trotz der Mühen von Savan, Guri konnte Thrumble auf Hurds Mond finden, der sie erfolgreich umprogrammierte. Als sie Savan besiegt hatte, bildete sie mit Dash Rendar ein Team. Sie wurden zu einem geldgierigen Zusammenschluss, bis sie sich als eine Vorlage für Humanoide Replikantendroiden klassifizierte. Beschreibung Technologie miniatur|links|230px|Guri nach einem Kampf. Guri war ein Droide der Klasse 4; ein Humanoider Replikantendroide, der für Prinz Xizor als „liebevolle“ Leibwächterin diente. Als menschlich erscheinender Droide, sollte sie mit Absicht nicht tödlich aussehen, damit der Gegner sie für eine einfache, normale Frau einschätzen würde. In Wirklichkeit war sie eine Killermaschine, die in vielen Situationen neben ihrem Beruf als Leibwächterin von Xizor auch als Attentäterin fungierte. Sie wurde extra mit goldenem, langem Haar und der Figur einer professionellen Tänzerin erschaffen, um eben diese brutalen Ideale zu verbergen. Zu ihrem menschlichen Aussehen bekam sie eine ruhige Stimme, die sich sehr gleichmäßig und ruhig anhörte. Als Abgesandte und Dienerin der Schwarzen Sonne wurde sie des Weiteren am häufigsten als Mitglied mit dem Verbrechersyndikat, dem sie angehörte, der Schwarzen Sonne, assoziiert. Zur Zeit des Todes ihres Meisters Xizor war sie die zweitmächtigste Person in der Schwarzen Sonne. Da sie sehr aufwändig produziert wurde, fielen sehr hohe Kosten an, sodass ihr Endergebnis auch wirklich an die Perfektion heranreichen konnte. Sie war einer der speziellen Droiden, wie Protokolldroiden, die gebaut wurden, um einer Person vertrauter zu erscheinen. Da Guri absichtlich als Waffe entwickelt wurde, hatte sie kein Bedürfnis, um eine tragbare Waffe zu verwenden, obwohl sie den Umgang mit jeder Art von Waffe beherrschte. Ebenfalls vermachte sie eine Programmierung, die ihr das Fliegen mit Raumschiffen ermöglichte. Guri besaß dazu ein eigenes Schiff, die Stinger, ein Conqueror-Klasse Angriffsschiff,Scum and Villainy das in der Länge 28 Meter maß.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels und ihr von Xizor geschenkt wurde. Ein internes Lager in ihrem Körper konnte mit bis zu fünf Kilogramm Last beladen werden. Guri wurde mit extremen Reflexen und enormer Stärke entwickelt. Dazu stattete man sie mit einem sehr stark verbesserten AA-1 VerboGehirn aus, welches viel Leistung versprach. Um so menschlich wie nur möglich auszusehen, wurde sie mit einem menschlichem Skelett gebaut, das auf maximale Stärke ausgelegt war. Sie sollte einem Wesen vertraulich''The Essential Guide to Droids'' und durch ihre Schönheit irreführend erscheinen, damit sie das perfekte Potential ihrer Funktion ermöglichen konnte. Dazu bekam sie biologisch erzeugte Haut, die erst einmal langsam auf den Körper wuchs, damit das menschliche Bild perfekt war. Die Haut war ein geklontes Ebenbild der Haut eines echten Menschen. Guris Augen waren mit fortgeschrittenen Sensoren ausgestattet, die eine infrarote Sicht mit wenig Licht, dafür teleskopischem Potential verschafften. Ebenfalls war sie in der Lage, einige Szenarien digital bildlich aufzunehmen, welche auch mit Audiospuren versehen waren. Sie war ebenfalls mit einem verschlüsselten Komlink ausgestattet, um sicheres Kommunizieren zu ermöglichen. Sie hatte ebenfalls einige Kenntnisse im Bereich Sprachen. Sie war in der Lage zu schreiben – in Basic und in Falleen –, sie konnte mit einem Übersetzungsgerät in einigen Sprachen kommunizieren, in Basic, Falleen, Huttisch, Rodianisch und Twi'leki. Am Ende war Guri so menschlich, dass sie sogar durch Lungen atmen konnte, mit Zähnen essen''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' und ihrem Mund trinken konnte, wobei durch ihr Herz „Blut“ pumpte. Ihre „Organe“ waren aus Bio-Phasern, um Scanner auszutricksen, damit sie analysierten, sie sei ein organisches Wesen. Somit gab es keine derzeit Möglichkeit sie virtuell von einer menschlichen Frau zu unterscheiden. Die einzige Art die Wahrheit mit einem „Scan“ zu erfahren, war mittels der Macht. Persönlichkeit miniatur|rechts|210px|Guri nach ihrer [[Umprogrammierung.]] Guri hatte blaue Augen und langes, goldenes Haar und strahlend weiße Zähne. Mit der Figur einer professionellen Tänzerin sah Guri wie eine überdurchschnittlich schöne Menschenfrau aus, um ihre wahre Aufgabe als Mörderin zu verbergen. Guri wurde dazu programmiert, um liebevoll mit ihren Besitzer Xizor umzugehen. Sie war darauf ausgelegt, um direkt die Befehle, wie zum Beispiel Mord und Todschlag, von Xizor auszuführen. Als Attentäterin war sie auf viel tödliches Potential programmmiert. Ihre Persönlichkeit galt als ruhig, kompetent und professionell, damit sie ihrem Posten unter Xizor als Leibwächterin ideal folgen konnte. Guri traute niemandem, außer ihrem Meister, war ihm gegenüber außerdem komplett loyal. Sie war dank ihrer straffen, nur zehn Jahre alten organischen Haut, ein Bild von jugendlicher Schönheit und sah aus, wie eine Frau Mitte 20. Dazu wurde sie programmiert, um keinerlei Emotionen zu zeigen, dank nicht vorhandener „Nerven“, damit sie sich komplett auf die Ausführung der Befehle und Ideale Xizors konzentrieren konnte. Von außen her sah Guri nur wie eine normale, attraktive Menschenfrau aus. Mit einem AA-1 Gehirn konnte sie die komplette Menge an Programmierung in ihrem Kopf aufnehmen, die für ihre Voraussetzungen benötigt wurden. Falls jemand die Wahrheit über Guri, Xizors Waffe, erfahren würde, also, dass sie ein mechanisches Wesen ist, hätte selbst dieser Jemand zu wenig Zeit, um die Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten, da Guri mit ihren blitzschnellen Reflexen ihre Gegner im Nu ausschaltete.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Im Machtsystem der Schwarzen Sonne waren unter Guri die Vigos, also einige Leutnanten, die Guri befehligen konnte. Nachdem Xizor sterben musste, war Guri ziemlich verwirrt. Sie war mit dem neuen Szenario nicht vertraut, da sie erstmals komplett ohne einen höheren Befehl arbeiten musste, um handeln zu können. Jedoch konnte sie dennoch genau so überlegen wie zuvor, allerdings ohne die Einschränkung, dass sie auf Xizors Wort hören musste. Sie wusste jedoch noch die meisten der Geheimnisse der Schwarzen Sonne und von Xizor, weshalb dessen Nichte, Savan, sehr an ihr interessiert war. Vor ihrer Unabhängigkeit war sie extrem gefährlich, da sie auf Befehl tötete und nicht entscheiden konnte, wen oder was sie am Leben erhält. Schließlich war sie ohne Befehle von dieser Last befreit und hatte vor ein weiteres, normales Leben führen. Nachdem Guri umprogrammiert war, erinnerte sie sich nicht an die schlechten Dinge ihres alten Lebens. Vor ihrer Umprogrammierung konnte sie nicht lächeln, Aber nachdem sie neu programmiert wurde, grinste sie zum ersten Mal. Ebenfalls war Guri nun in der Lage eigene Pläne zu entwickeln, was sie zum Beispiel tat, als Savan ihr befehligen wollte, dass sie Thrumble ausschalten soll. Sie tat so, als würde sie der Nichte von Xizor gehorchen, drehte sich jedoch um, um Savan bewusstlos zu schlagen und Thrumble zu verschonen. Geschichte miniatur|links|Guri wird erschaffen. Entstehung Die Vorarbeit zur Erschaffung von Guri wurde von den Wissenschaftlern Massad Thrumble und Simonelle im Minos-Sternhaufen geleistet. Thrumble war ursprünglich gegen die Rebellen-Allianz tätig, um in imperialen Auftrag im Rahmen des Projekts LockvogelÜbersetzung von „Project Decoy“ (Quelle) Replikantendroiden zu entwickeln, die später dazu eingesetzt werden sollten, hochrangige Imperiale zu ersetzen, um auf diese Weise die Rebellen-Allianz zu sabotieren. Das Projekt kam wegen mangelnder Geldmittel jedoch nie über die erste Prototypstufe hinaus, weshalb Guri auch nur eine Prototyp war.Threats of the Galaxy Die Idee zu solchen Droiden kam dennoch von der Rebellen-Allianz selber, die versuchten solche Droiden im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg herzustellen. Nachdem diese besiegt wurde, wurden Massad Thrumble und Simonelle vom Imperium angeheuert, um die Droiden zu entwickeln. Um das Jahr 7 VSY übernahm Xizor, der dunkle Prinz Xizor die Führung der Schwarzen Sonne.The New Essential Guide to Characters Als das Projekt abgebrochen wurde, erkannte der Prinz das Potential und heuerte die beiden Wissenschaftler des Imperiums an. Die beiden entwickelten Guri so, um sie den Ansprüchen von Xizor zu stellen. Die Entstehung von Guri wurde mit Absicht so erschaffen, dass sie wie eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau aussieht. Sie wurde mit blauen Augen, langem, glatten Haar hergestellt, die zu ihrem Körper, der wie der einer professionellen Tänzerin geformt war, und ihrer gesamten Schönheit passen sollten. Sie bekam eine ruhige, gleichmäßige Stimme, die ihr einen gewissen Grad an irreführendem Anmut verleihen sollten. Der Prozess ihrer Entstehung kostete Xizor eine riesige Summe von neun Millionen Credits, was im Vergleich zu einem gewöhnlichen Humanoiden Replikantendroiden, die bis zu hundert Tausend Credits kosteten, sehr viel war. Dies führte dazu, dass Guri mit höchster Perfektion behandelt wurde. Sie war sehr stark gebaut, mit sehr scharfen Reflexen modelliert und vermochte ein technisch verbessertes AA-1 VerboGehirn, um ein großes Programm zu speichern. Guri war ein einzigartiger Attentäter, der für Xizor genau richtig war. Guri war die einzige Ausgabe von Xizor mit einem solchen Ausmaß. Nachdem ihr äußerer Körper gebaut war, wurde sie von ihren Entwicklern nachträglich programmiert. Darauf wurde sie trainiert, indem sie lernte zu kämpfen, Gewichte stemmte und ihr einige Verhaltensweisen beigebracht wurden, um perfekt an Xizor übergeben zu werden. Schwarze Sonne miniatur|rechts|Guri neben ihrem neuen Meister, [[Xizor.]] Nachdem Guri fertiggestellt war, verkauften die Entwickler Guri per Überweisung an Xizor und Thrumble und Simonelle gingen wieder in den Dienst des Imperiums. Simonelle startete eine Operation nach einer versteckten Enklave im Minos-Sternhaufen, ein Sektor im Äußeren Rand, worauf Guri Xizor überreicht wurde. Xizor wollte die Produktion eines, oder mehrerer Humanoiden Replikantendroiden durch die Wissenschaftler verhindern, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Droide Guri ein exklusives Einzelstück bleibt. Thrumble war auf einem sicheren Posten, jedoch wurde der Bauer des Prozessors von Guri ungeschützt zurückgelassen. Nachdem Guri an Xizor überbracht wurde, schickte dieser sie zu Simonelles Werkstatt, in der sich mehrere unfertige Humanoide Replikantendroiden befanden. Keiner der Droiden war schon mit der vorsichtig gewachsenen, organischen Haut umhüllt, als sie eintraf. Einige Computer standen an der Wand, um die Verbo-Gehirn-Prozessoren zu programmieren. Guri nahm Stücke einiger Droiden und studierte sie wie . Als Simonelle Guri bemerkte, fing er an sich zu wundern, warum Guri von Xizor zu ihm kam. Erst dachte er, sie hätte ihren Meister verärgert oder enttäuscht. Mit einem eisigen Blick verneinte sie die Frage ihres Erstellers. Als sie ihm klar machte, sie solle die einzige ihrer Art sein, schlug sie Simonelles Kopf mit ihrer offenen Hand ein. Der Wissenschaftler fiel in einen der laufenden Computer. Guri bekam sein Genick zu fassen und fing an stark zu drücken. Blut floss aus den Öffnungen seines Gesichtes, da Guri es so sehr mit ihrem Griff belastete. Simonelle stellte sich tot, nachdem Guri ihren eisernen Griff los ließ, damit Xizor nie erfahren würde, dass seine neun Millionen Credits in weitere der Droiden investiert wurden.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Schließlich war Guri, neben der Armee an Leibwächtern von Xizor, der private Schutz vom Dunklen Prinz,Rebellion Era Sourcebook sodass sie auch oft bei Gesprächen von ihrem Meister anwesend war. Aufträge miniatur|links|[[Xizor spricht mit Guri.]] Guri war sozusagen die Rechte-Hand-Agentin von Xizor, sodass manche bald vermuteten, Guri sei das neue Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne. Guri bekam an Xizors Seite, dank ihren Fähigkeiten ein Raumschiff zu fliegen, auch ein eigenes Schiff, das den Namen Stinger trug. Xizor bekam das Schiff unter unbekannten Bedingungen, worauf es dann an Guri überlief.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Die Annahme, dass Guri die Anführerin war, kam Xizor gerade recht, da Guri komplett loyal ihm gegenüber war und er eine Menge mehr Freiheit genießen durfte, was ihm den Luxus versprach persönliche Beschäftigungen zu genießen.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Wegen ihrer enormen Stärke war der Posten keine Gefahr. Außerdem wusste nur er und Guris Ersteller, was hinter der Haut Guris steckt. Der Hutte Durga Besadii Tai nahm um etwa 5 VSY Hilfe von der Schwarzen Sonne an, da er Oberhaupt seines Clans werden wollte und sein Vater Aruk Besadii Aora verstarb.Der Gejagte Da sie nun seine Rivalen jagten, stand der Hutte in der Schuld der Schwarzen Sonne und Xizor. Sie versuchten durch den Hutten im Hutten-Raum Fuß zu fassen. Sie teilten sich die Glitzerstim-Operation bei Ylesia. Besadii Tai wollte jedoch seine Macht nicht aufgeben, worauf Guri bestand, den Hutten auszuschalten. Xizor fand jedoch, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie den Hutten manipulieren würden, um ihn in die Schuld der Schwarzen Sonne zurück fallen zu lassen. Xizor gab Durga den Hinweis, sein Vater sei durch eine Vergiftung von Jiliac und Teroenza gestorben. Der Sklaventreiber''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' Durga wollte an Jiliac Rache nehmen, worauf Guri ihm zu Hilfe kam. Jabba Desilijic Tiure wurde der Thronfolger von Aruk, dennoch trauerte er kein bisschen um das gefallene Familienmitglied. Als er die Neuigkeiten hörte, wollte Durga Jiliac mit dem Alten Gesetz konfrontierten, während Guri an seiner Seite wachte. Als sie auf Nal Hutta den Palast von Jiliac erreichten, kämpfte Durga gegen Jiliac, wobei Guri Wache schob, um sicher zu gehen, dass Jabba, der Neffe von Jiliac, sich nicht einmischt. Als Jiliac tot war und Durga auftauchte, war er noch verärgert, hatte jedoch für Jabba keine Energie mehr. Er gab schließlich Guri den Auftrag Jabba zu töten, sie verneinte jedoch den Befahl, da sie nur die Aufgabe hatte sicherzugehen, dass Gurga seine Rache an Jiliac bekäme. Sie insistierte, dass Durga mit ihr den Ort verlassen solle.Der König der Schmuggler Um das Jahr 1 NSY ging Guri mittels einem YT-2400-Frachter und zwei Abgesandten der Schwarzen Sonne auf einen Trip nach Dathomir,Galaxies – An Empire Divided die Heimat der Nachtschwestern, um auf dem Planeten das kürzlich eingerichtete Sperrgebiet zu untersuchen. Als sie auf Dathomir waren, half Guri einem sogenannten Spacer, einer Person, die ihr Geld verdiente, indem sie über verschiedene Raumstrecken der Galaxis bereiste, seine eigene Suche im Sperrgebiet durchzuführen, da sie ihr anboten ihnen dann einen verschlüsselten Code zu geben, der ihnen den Zutritt in die Zone genehmigte. Sie sollten weiterhin Kontakt mit Doktor Zahara Cody im Camp Alpha aufnehmen. Neue Feinde miniatur|rechts|Guri, ein humanoider [[Droide.]] Im Jahr 3 NSY,The Essential Reader's Companion'' während der ubernesische Kopfgeldjäger Boushh der Schwarzen Sonne einen Auftrag erledigte, reiste Guri auf den Planeten GelgelarShadows of the Empire Sourcebook im Äußeren Rand, wo sie die Stinger auf der Landeplattform 28 abstellte, da Xizor sie zu dem Beauftragten schickte, weil dieser 50 Prozent mehr an Prämie verlangte, wegen mehr Verbrauch an Ressourcen und weil er sein Ziel lebendig gefangen hatte. Guri nahm einen mit Credits gefüllten Eisenkoffer mit, um diesen dem Kopfgeldjäger zu überreichen. Boushh, der schon immer mit Boten von Green, einem Vigo von Xizor, der einige kriminellen Absichten in der Region, im Elrood-Sektor, zu tun hatte, die das Unterfangen, welches sie Schwarze Sonne förderte, geheim hielten, worauf Boushh neugierig wurde und Späher nach den Leuten schickte, obwohl es nicht gut für das Geschäft des Verbrechersyndikats war. Guri machte sich von ihrem Raumschiff auf, um zu dem Kopfgeldjäger zu gehen. Als sie bei ihm ankam, fand sie ihn in einer Art Wohnung. Er redete auf Rodianisch über den Rodianer Chorh-dha. Guri musste ihre Arme ausstrecken, damit der Jäger sie nach Waffen durchsuchen konnte. Dieser hatte seinen Blaster griffbereit, falls sie ihn angreifen würde. Nachdem er nichts Verdächtiges an ihrem Körper fand, sollte sie den Kasten mit den Credits für ihn öffnen. Als Boushh in den offenen Koffer voller Credits langte, musste er plötzlich vor Schmerz schreien, da sich ein Dinko mit sehr scharfen Zähnen''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' an seiner Hand festbiss. Als der Kopfgeldjäger wehrlos war, trat Guri ihm gegen seinen geschützten Kopf, sodass er zur Seite fiel und sein Kopf merkwürdig auf seinen Schultern lag, da sein Genick gebrochen war. Guri nahm den kleinen Dinko von der leblosen Hand des Ubesers und quetschte ihn zu Tode, um ihn darauf wieder in ihrem Koffer zu verstauen. Guri schleppte den Humanoiden auf ihren Schultern in ihr Schiff, wo sie ihn einige Zeit aufbewahrte. Guri bekam einen weiteren Auftrag: sie traf sich mit dem imperialen Mann Fendrilon Koozar, und einem Kubaz, der zu den besten Kubaz-Köchen und Meister-Köchen der Galaxis zählte''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' Der Mann war Tavvar Va'ran, der ihr kaltes Herz erkannte, was ihn von ihrer Schönheit abschrecken ließ. Jedoch arbeitete er in Guris Gunst. Er war anwesend, als Guri sich mit dem imperialen Berater Koozar unterhielt. Sie versuchte mit ihm ein Abkommen einzugehen, während der Berater vom Imperator Palpatine sein Mahl aß. Dabei sollte er vergiftet werden. Sein Mahl beinhaltete eine Mischung aus mehreren Chemikalien, das eine Halluzination bei normalen Lebewesen herbeiführte. Nachdem Koozar vergiftet war, flog er unter der Droge mit seinem Luxusgleiter fort, wobei er in das Ministry of Land Management flog und bei einer großen Explosion starb. miniatur|links|220px|Guri ermordet den Spion [[Green.]] Im Jahr 3 VSYDa laut The Essential Reader's Companion der Roman Schatten des Imperiums um 3 VSY spielt und das Ereignis hier anknüpft, so wie das weiter oben erwähnte Ereignis, welches vor diesem hier liegt, muss es im selben Jahr geschehen sein. sammelte Puln einige Informationen über eine Organisation von Green. Puln war eine Wache von Green, der ihn als ruhig aber effektiv empfand. Sprax sah ihn als einen fähiger Spion, der ihm alle benötigten Informationen besorgte. Puln war ein Beauftragter von Vigo Sprax, um ihm Informationen über Green zu besorgen, jedoch sie in Wirklichkeit darauf an Xizor zu überreichen. Guri war nach der Mission im Sisar Run, der sich im Äußeren Rand befindet, dort anwesend, wobei ihr Puln ein Datenpad überreichte und Guri ihn lobte. Ein Lob von Guri war etwas besonderes, da dies nicht sehr häufig vorkam. Sie versprach dem Wesen, dass ihr Meister der Dunkle Prinz Xizor über die Arbeit von Puln erfreut sein würde und, dass er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit mit einer Belohnung rechnen könne, worauf er zurück zu seinem Schiff ging.Secrets of the Sisar Run Guri hatte kurz danach über einen versteckten Komlink Kontakt mit Xizor, der sie zu sich rief. Guri erschien ein paar Momente später im Raum, wobei er ihr von einigen Dingen mit Sprax erzählte. Er bat sie Gyrans Team über verwaiste Kanäle zu kontaktieren, um die Situation zu ändern. Guri verließ darauf wieder den Raum, damit sie ihre Aufgabe erledigen kann.Secrets of the Sisar Run In weiteren Ereignissen stellte sich heraus, dass Agent Green ein Spion war. Darauf ging Guri auf den Befehl ihres Meisters los, um Green zu töten, den sie ausführte, indem sie sein Genick brach. Seine brutale Ermordung sollte ein Zeichen für die anderen Vigos setzen, dass es schwere Folgen haben würde, wenn man ihm den Rücken kehrt. Ororo-Reederei miniatur|rechts|Guri wirft [[Tuyay auf die Wachen.]] Im selben Jahr bemerkte der Dunkle Prinz Xizor, dass Tuyay, der derzeitige Leiter des Unternehmens, der Ororo-Reederei, versuchte sich in die Geschäfte der Schwarzen Sonne einzumischen und sie zu übernehmen, wobei es sich um Gewürz-Handel, beziehungsweise Spice-Operationen, im Bajic-Sektor des Äußeren Rand handelte. Xizor gab Guri den Auftrag, nach der Reederei zu suchen, damit sie die Unruhestifter ihren Preis zahlen lassen sollte. Als Guri sich mit den Leitern des Unternehmens, Tuyay, Dellis Yuls sowie Z. Limmer und deren gammorianischen Wächtern traf, stellte sie die Vorwürfe ihres Meisters und der Schwarzen Sonne vor, welche die Leiter alle nicht einsahen. Nachdem sich das Treffen in die Länge zog, verlor der Besitzer Tuyay seine Beherrschung und sagte, sie würden nicht weiter von dem Verbrechersyndikat, Schwarzen Sonne, benutzt werden. Guri stand auf, um über den Tisch zu springen, wobei sie Tuyay mitsamt Stuhl hochhob und ihn gegen seine Leibwächter warf, um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen, bevor sie ihre Blaster zücken konnten. Dellis Yuls, das andere Mitglied der Reederei, versuchte ebenfalls seinen Blaster zu ziehen, jedoch brach Guri sein Handgelenk, bevor er seinen ersten Schuss schießen konnte. Kurz bevor sie Limmers Hals mit ihren Fingerspitzen durchstach, warf sie die Waffe von ihr, worauf sie dann Limmer fokussierte. Als der Leiter Tuyay wieder auf seinen Füßen stand, fing Guri an ihn in den Würgegriff zu nehmen, wodurch er mit Sicherheit sterben würde. Der Mann wusste nicht, dass sie ein Droide war, weshalb er anfing sie ebenfalls am Hals zu packen. Guri hob darauf einen Blaster von den am Boden liegenden Wachen auf, damit sie beide erschießen konnte, um weitere Komplikationen zu vermeiden. Sie gab Limmer und Yuls ebenfalls einen Kopfschuss, um deren Tod zu garantieren. Nach dem Würgen wurde Tuyay bewusstlos. Nachdem sie die Wachen und die anderen Leiter tötete, wartete sie darauf, dass Tuyay wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Guri versprach ihm, sie würde seine Nachricht weiterleiten, bevor sie ihm mit einem Schuss zwischen die Augen sein Leben beendete. Damit war die komplette Leitung der Reederei getötet. Jagd nach Skywalker miniatur|links|Guri zersprengt mit ihrer Kraft Handschellen. Xizor bekam ungefähr um 3 VSY,The New Essential Chronology kurz nach der Schlacht von Hoth, in der die Rebellen-Allianz ihr Versteck auf Hoth aufgeben mussten, die Information, dass Luke Skywalker der Sohn von seinem Rivalen Darth Vader sei. Da er mit ihm in einem Macht-Gefecht mit dem Sith war, befahl er die Zerstörung von Luke Skywalker und dessen Ermordung. Dies sollte jedoch so aussehen, als hätte Vader, Lukes eigener Vater, ihn getötet, damit der Imperator ein schlechtes BIld von ihm bekäme. Um diesen Auftrag zu erledigen bestellte er Guri zu sich, damit sie Auftragskiller an bestimmten Plätzen aufstelle. Jemand weiteres sollte den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett beschatten, da Xizor glaubte, dass Skywalker den Versuch startete seinen''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' in Carbonit eingefrorenen Freund Han Solo aus den Armen Fetts zu retten. Guri wollte aus dem inneren der Rebellen-Flotte Skywalkers Position erfahren. Sie fand schließlich jemanden internen, der bestochen werden konnte und der ein „Unfall“ mit Skywalker verursachen könnte. Um Fett zu finden, kontaktierte sie den Vigo Clezo, der dank einem „Safari Ausrüsten“ mehrere perfekte Kopfgeldjäger einstellte. Guri kontaktierte darauf den nalronianischen Vigo Sprax, dessen Sub-Leutnant eine Organisation hatte, die Raumschiffteile stahl und schließlich wieder verkaufte. Guri wusste, dass Spraxs Gefolge mit rebellischen Mechanikern in Kontakt war, die kürzlich für ihre alternde Flotte neue Teile besorgten. Guris Informant Clezo erfuhr sie, dass Fett zu einer imperialen Enklave auf Gall reiste, die im Zahr-System des Äußeren Randes liegt, nach einem Konflikt mit dem bekannten Droiden IG-88 auf Tatooine. Sprax überbrachte ihr eine erfreulichere Nachricht, dass die Renegaten-Staffel, die Skywalker einmal kommandierte und immer noch mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte, nach Kile, einem Mond im selben System, versetzt wird. Es war sicher Skywalker dort zu finden, entweder mit seiner Staffel, oder mit seinen Freunden, um den gefangenen Solo zu retten. Eine weitere Nachricht interessierte Guri sehr; sie wurde von Sprax informiert, der Chef-Mechaniker Viera Cheran der Staffel der Rebellen-Allianz war unzufrieden mit seinem Job. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen, bevor die Mechaniker die Basis auf Kile erbauten, war Guri mit ihrer Arbeit fertig. Einer der Spione der Schwarzen Sonne, innerhalb der Staffel, machte ein Abkommen mit dem unzufriedenen Arbeiter, damit er Skywalkers Tod per technischen Schwierigkeit einleitet. Er würde dafür 10.000 Credits, plus 40.000 nach dem Ausführen und sabotieren des X-Flüglers, erhalten. In der Zeit überwies Guri die Vorabsumme, um indirekt den Vigo Perit zu kontaktieren, der einige falsche Banken für solche Transfers hatte. Er ging sicher, dass sein imperialer Agent, vom Imperialen Geheimdienst, gut bezahlt wird, da er imperiales Geld in die falschen Banken gesteckt hatte, unter denen Saber Enterprises, Celanon Finance und Delcas HoloVid waren. Die Falle für Skywalker war mit allen Dingen angefertigt, Xizors Sicherheit wurde garantiert, selbst, falls das Attentat scheitern solle. Wie es Guri vorgesehen hatte, reiste Skywalkers Staffel mit ihm los, um zu versuchen Han Solo auf Gall zu retten. Cheran, der Chef-Mechaniker, arrangierte, dass Wes Jansons Astromechdroide Kontrolle über seinen T-65 X-Flügler erlangte, um während des Fluges auf Skywalker zu feuern. Skywalker entkam dem Mordversuch allerdings und Wedge Antilles tötete Cheran, nachdem dieser zurück nach Kile kam. Die Situation ging jedoch vorteilhaft für Xizor aus, als Leia Organa Kontakt mit ihm aufnahm, unwissend von seinem Einfluss bei dem Attentat, um die Ursache oder die Hintergrundperson für den Mordversuch zu erfahren. Xizor schickte Guri nach Rodia, um sich mit der Prinzessin zu treffen. Kontakt mit Leia Organa miniatur|rechts|[[Leia Organa Solo|Leia Organa trifft Guri auf Rodia.]] Nachdem Xizor Guri um 3,5 NSY den Auftrag gab auf die Interessen von Leia einzugehen, ging sie auf ihre erste bekannte diplomatische Reise. Als Guri auf Rodia, im Savareen-Sektor des Äußeren Randes, ankam, sollte sie Leia im Casino „Neue Chance“ auffinden. Da Organa Guri nicht traute, waren Lando Calrissian und Chewbacca bei ihr, um für ihre Sicherheit garantieren. Währenddessen trafen sich C-3PO und Leia mit Guri. Anfangs machte das Treffen der beiden nur wenig Fortschritte, bis Guri schließlich sagte, sie habe ein Geschäft, wobei sie auf einen nahe gelegenen Mond reisen muss. Jedoch tat sie das nur, um das Gespräch kurz zu halten. Die Rebellen hatten nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Guri das Gefühl, Guri sei etwas Ungewöhnliches. Nachdem Guri wieder auf Coruscant ankam, wurde sie wieder von Xizor kontaktiert. Guri fand es nicht ungefährlich, Organa einen Einblick in die Schwarze Sonne zu gewähren, jedoch verneinte sie ihre Ermordung, da Calrissian, Chewbacca und C-3PO keine Spuren nach ihrem Treffen auf Rodia hinterlassen würden. Xizor hatte dennoch andere Pläne und gab den Befehl sich wieder mit Organa zu verabreden, diesmal nur auf Coruscant in den Kernwelten, um herauszufinden, was Organa bereits wusste. Als Guri Organa erneut trotzdem auf Rodia traf, installierten die Rebellen einen Scanner, der ihre wahre Natur analysieren sollte, was jedoch durch die organisch, mechanisch aufgebaute Struktur ihres Körpers unmöglich war. Der Scanner stellte Guris Unmenschlichkeit fest, konnte allerdings nicht feststellen, was sie in Wirklichkeit war, worauf sie als Droide unentdeckt blieb. Da C-3PO und Organa immer noch nicht wussten was Guri war, schütteten sie in der Hoffnung eines Bewusstseinsverlustes einen Schlaftrank in Guris später servierten Tee, mit dem sie innerhalb von ein paar Stunden ihr Bewusstsein verlieren sollte. Sie hatten vor Guri zu studieren, um zu wissen, was sie in Wirklichkeit war. Sie führten, nachdem ihr Trank nicht auf Guri wirkte, ein Gespräch, jedoch nichts weiter als einen Small-Talk. Guri wurde schließlich im Verlauf des Gespächs langweilig und versuchte darauf Organa zu entführen. Calrissian, Chewbacca und Dash Rendar, die nach dem ersten Treffen ankamen, hielten sie jedoch auf. Nach einer großen Diskussion entschied Organa mit in Guris Stinger nach Coruscant zu fliegen. Sie nahm ihren Wookiee-Freund mit, falls Guri noch einmal versuchen sollte ihr etwas anzutun. Damit Guri sich unerkannt halten konnte, überreichte sie Leia die Kleidung und den Helm von Boushh, die sie nach dessen Ermordung mitnahm, falls sie sie noch einmal brauchen würde. Fall der Schwarzen Sonne miniatur|links|240px|Guri begleitet ihren Meister [[Xizor.]] Als die drei in den Kernwelten, auf Coruscant angekommen waren, versuchte Xizor Organa zu verführen und anzumachen, nicht wirklich geling, da sie nichts für ihn empfand. Sie hatte jedoch nebenbei noch einen weiteren Nutzen für Xizor, denn er wollte sie als Köter für den jungen Skywalker ausnutzen. Der Sohn von Vader Skywalker viel darauf rein und kam zum Palast Xizors, um mit Calrissian und Rendar, die den geflüchteten Chewbacca mitbrachten, Leia zu befreien. Xizor hatte die Gruppe unterschätzt, da sie zu viel mehr imstande waren, als er jemals vermutet hatte. Nachdem er zwei Einheiten an Wachen verlor, befahl er Guri mit der gekidnappten Organa zu sich. Leia war allerdings schon vorbereitet, als Guri sie abholen wollte. Sie schlug ihr auf den Hinterkopf, nachdem sie den Raum betrat. Ein Mensch wäre von einem solchen Schlag mit großer Sicherheit bewusstlos umgefallen, aber da sie in Wirklichkeit ein Droide war,Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force verlor Guri nur sehr kurz ihr Gleichgewicht. Organa hatte dabei genug Zeit, um aus ihrem Raum zu flüchten, worauf sie die Tür hinter sich abschloss. Als sie begann zu fliehen, schlug Guri die Tür ein, um aus dem Raum zu entkommen. Nachdem ihr das gelungen war erreichte sie Xizor, worauf sie die Eindringlinge zu zweit konfrontieren wollten. Als die beiden die flüchtigen Rebellen aufholten, gab es einen spontanen Schusswechsel. Skywalker wehrte die Blasterschüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert ab, während die unbewaffnete Guri einen Stuhl nach ihnen warf. Der Wookiee Chewbacca zerschoss den Stuhl mit seinem Wookiee-Bogenspanner, damit sie nicht davon getroffen werden. Xizor bemerkte darauf, dass sie in der Unterzahl waren, worauf er in einen nahe gelegenen Raum flüchtete, während Guri ihn beschützte und er Wachen rief. Als die Wachen ankamen, entstand eine Pattsituation zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten. Die Rebellen platzierten darauf eine Bombe, damit der Palast von Xizor in die Luft geht. Fünf Minuten danach, ging die Bombe in Xizors Palast hoch, worauf dieser zerstört wurde. Duell mit Skywalker miniatur|rechts|230px|[[Luke Skywalker setzt Macht-Geschwindigkeit ein.]] Nachdem die Bombe der Rebellen in die Luft ging und die Rebellen aus dem Palast fliehen konnten, trafen sie auf ihrem Weg wieder auf Guri. Da Guri Skywalkers Potential im vorherigen Kampf erlebte, fand sie Skywalker eine angemessene Herausforderung für ihre Fähigkeiten, nach der sie schon gesucht hatte – nach jahrelangem einfachen töten. Guri forderte ihn heraus, ohne Lichtschwert und Blaster gegen sie anzutreten, da sie selber unbewaffnet war. Skywalker war nur mithilfe der Macht fähig gegen Guris Angriffe anzukommen oder auszuweichen. Als Skywalker seine Konzentration im harten Kampf verlor, wurde er von Guri auf den Boden geschleudert, die darauf den Todeshieb ansetzte. Nur mit Hilfe einer Fähigkeit, die sich Macht-Geschwindigkeit nennt, konnte er seinem garantierten Tod entrinnen. Er schaffte es wieder in den Kampf zurück, indem er Guri mit einem extrem harten Schlag auf den Boden warf, um sein Lichtschwert zu entzünden, da er sonst womöglich den Kampf nicht gewonnen hätte. An dem Punkt war der Kampf für Skywalker entschieden. Jedoch tötete er seine Kontrahentin nicht, sondern fragte sie, ob sie der Rebellen-Allianz beitreten wolle. Guri war allerdings nicht so überzeugt und lehnte sein Angebot ab, da sie ihre Kontrollimplantate besaß und ihr ihre Programmierung dies verweigern würde. Skywalker bot ihr an sie neu zu programmieren, jedoch verneinte sie, da sie Angst hatte, dass sie funktionsunfähig werden könne. Guri bat ihn darum sie zu töten, jedoch wollte Skywalker das nicht. Er verließ sie darauf widerwillig, um sich mit den anderen Rebellen auf das Dach zu begeben, um mit dem ''Millennium Falcon zu fliehen. Als Skywalker ein Gleiter auf dem Dach nicht mehr entdecken konnte, vermutete er, dass Guri den riesigen Explosionen, die das Gebäude nahezu verschluckten, entkommen wäre, was sich auch als wahr bewies. Als Guri mit dem Schiff floh, nahm sie ihr Schiff die Stinger wieder in ihren Besitz. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden blieb in Lukes Erinnerung, da sie ihm so überlegen war, trotz ihrem menschlichen Erscheinungsbild. Nachdem der Tempel von Xizor zerstört war, starb Xizor durch die Executor Vaders und Guri verblieb ohne einen Befehlshaber. Selbstständiges Leben miniatur|links|200px|Guri nach dem Fall der [[Schwarze Sonne|Schwarzen Sonne.]] Guri verlor ihren Meister, der bei der Zerstörung seines Palastes versuchte die Rebellen zu stoppen. Er entkam ebenfalls der Zerstörung, jedoch musste Xizor seine Feindschaft mit dem wütenden Darth Vader bitter bezahlen, der seinen Himmelsdom und die ''Falleenfaust mit der Executor, seinem Flaggschiff, zerstörte, als Xizor auf dem Dom ankam und Vader mit seiner Flotte in das Geschehen kam. Da nun das Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne tot war, sackte die einst so mächtige Organisation in sich zusammen. Guri war zur Zeit verwirrt: Über die Schwarze Sonne und über ihre weitere Zukunft – wie ihr weiteres Leben aussehen sollte. Als das der Imperator, Darth Vader und mit ihnen das Imperium zu Fall gingen, gab es trotzdem noch vereinzelt Anhänger derer Flotte, die dies nicht wirklich realisiert hatten und weiterhin für das Imperium kämpften. Guri traf kurz nach dem Fall des Imperiums, während sie auf der Suche nach Hurds Mond war, eines der noch imperialen Schiffen, das sie plötzlich attackierte. Als der Sternzerstörer Guri angreifte, befohlen sie ihr, ihren Antrieb zu deaktivieren. Guri antwortete ihnen mit einer Eigeninitiative, indem sie die Torpedos auf den Kreuzer schickte. Ihre Feuerkraft zersprengte die Brücke des imperialen Schiffes. Nachdem die Dreadnought zerstört war, musste Guri sich an ihren vorherigen Lebenslauf erinnern. Sie erinnerte sich am Fenster ihres Cockpits daran, dass sie nur durch Geld den Besitzer gewechselt hat, keine eigenen Aufträge verfolgte und wie sie dem Palast Xizors entkam. Als die Rückblenden vorüber waren, sprang sie mit ihrem Schiff in den Hyperraum. Unterdessen hatte der Falleen Azool eine Verabredung mit dem Kopfgeldjäger Kar Yang, der Guri für den Barbesitzer Azool lebend finden sollte. Nachdem er sie mit Hilfe von seinem Assistenten Lintu lokalisiert hatte, reiste er im Hyperraum zur Position der Stinger, die gerade mit Guri bei dem Mond angekommen war. Rettung von Doc miniatur|rechts|220px|Guri im [[Kajiin-Sumpf.]] Nachdem sie auf dem Planeten eincheckte und die Sicherheitskontrollen bestanden hatte, traf sie auf ein paar Schläger, die sie nur passieren lassen wollten, wenn sie ihnen eine Prämie zahlt. Guri, dank ihrer enormen Stärke, wurde dabei nicht „verletzt“ und zerstörte die vier Unruhestifter. Als sie in einer nahe gelegenen Bar nach ihrem Entwickler Massad Thrumble fragte, erklärte ihr der Barkeeper, er würde an einem Tisch in der Bar sitzen. Als sie mit ihm sprach, schickte der etwas ältere Mann seine Sitznachbarin weg, da Guri ihn nach einem Gespräch fragte. Thrumble wusste noch genau, wer Guri war. Als Guri ihm Credits für Hilfe anbot, lehnte er ab. Er erzählte Guri seine Geschichte über das droiden-bauen, dass sie sein bestes Werk wäre und die einzige von ihrer Art, die er je produzierte. Darauf erklärte Guri ihm den Grund, warum sie die lange Reise bestritt, nur um ihn zu treffen. Sie beichtete ihm, sie wolle keine Mörderin mehr sein. Der alte Mann war von der Idee begeistert, jedoch wurde der einzige Droide, Doc, der für ihre Umprogrammierung fähig war, entführt worden, von den Pike-Schwestern der Schwarzen Sonne, Zu Pike und Zan Pike, welche sie zu ihrem angestellten Spinda Caveel bringen sollten. Im Gegenzug zur Hilfe ihres Erbauers, machte sie sich auf nach Murninkam, einem Planet im Äußeren Rand, auf dem sich der Unterschlupf Caveels befand. Der Wissenschaftler hatte seinen Palast dort nur aufgestellt, damit er mehr Privatsphäre hatte. Als Guri jedoch den Planeten erreichte, wurde sie von drei Jägern abgefangen, die sofort das Feuer auf sie richteten. Das erste der Schiffe schoss sie mit einem gezielten Treffer ihrer Laserkanone ab, die weiteren zwei befeuerte sie mit drei Protonentorpedos, womit sie ihre Gegner erledigt hatte. Diese Unruhen erreichten auch bald die Oberfläche des Planeten. Da die Stinger schwer beschädigt wurde, musste Guri in dem Kajiin-Sumpf nun notlanden. Die Schwestern hatten vor die Lage zu überprüfen, jedoch verneinte der Wissenschaftler dies, da die Sümpfe undurchforstbar seien. Guri traf gleich nach ihrem Absturz auf eine Kreatur, die versuchte sie anzuspringen. Guri verteidigte sich, und tötete das Monster nur mit ein paar Handgriffen. Während Guri im Sumpf war, reiste der Kopfgeldjäger zu ihrem Erbauer, um ihn zu fragen, wo Guri sei. Als er ihm drohte ihm etwas anzutun, musste er es mit der kompletten Bar aufnehmen, die für Yang kein Problem waren. Da Thrumble so tat, als hätte er die Schlägerei genossen, verzog sich Yang, um weiter zu suchen. Als er wieder auf seinem Schiff war, kontaktierte er Xizor. Es stellte sich im Nachhinein heraus, dass Xizor nur die verkleidete Nichte Savan war, die sich als ihren Onkel ausgab. Als Guri weiterhin den Dschungel durchkreuzte, kam ihr Kontrahent Yang im Orbit des Planeten an. Dieser wurde auch von drei Patrouillen attackiert, jedoch bekam dieser kein Schaden und zerstörte die Schiffe. Als Guri schon den Unterschlupf von Caveel sehen konnte, gingen die Pike-Schwestern los, um den Kopfgeldjäger zu eliminieren. Diese konnten in dem gelandeten Schiff niemanden finden und kehrten zum Unterschlupf zurück. Deshalb mussten sie eine Öffnung in dem Machtschild des Unterschlupfs öffnen, um wieder in den Palast zu kommen. Guri sah ihre Chance und sprang mit einem Salto durch die Öffnung. Als sie darüber diskutierten, dass es niemand zu ihnen schaffen würde, meldete sich Guri, die den Schwestern in das innere vom Gebäude gefolgt war. Die beiden griffen Guri sofort an, jedoch wollte der Wissenschaftler sie lebend haben. Als die Schwestern am Boden waren, versuchte der Mann Guri mit einer Rohrzange zu schlagen, jedoch kam ihm der durch Doc umprogrammierte Droide zuvor und hielt ihn auf. Während der Droide den Wissenschaftler in Schach hielt, sprach Guri mit Doc, der mit ihr den Planeten verlassen wollte. Guri flüchtete mit einem der Landgleiter von den Pike-Schwestern. Doc hatte bei dem Flug einen Platz auf dem hinteren Teil des Gleiters. Guri und Doc bargen die Stinger, die zuvor im Moor versank. Yang schaffte es in der Zeit einen Orter an Guris Raumschiff zu platzieren, worauf er Guri mit seinem Schiff verfolgte. Neuprogrammierung miniatur|links|220px|Guri wird von [[Massad Thrumble neu programmiert.]] Guri landete wieder auf Hurds Mond, wo Thrumble begann Guri neu zu programmieren. Thrumble fragte Guri noch einmal, ob sie es wirklich will, was sie verneinte. Sie bestand allerdings auch darauf fortzufahren. Kurz bevor der Prozess startete, stürmte ihr Verfolger Yang in Thrumbles Werkstatt. Er zwang Guri Thrumble zu knebeln, bevor er sie danach abführte. Als sie am Ausgang der Werkstatt standen, begann Guri Yang anzugreifen. Als Yang auf dem Boden lag, griff dieser nach seinem Blaster, wobei ein Schuss Guris Bein streifte. Da Guri keinen Schmerz oder ähnliches empfinden konnte, schaltete sie der Schuss nicht aus. Yang wusste allerdings nichts davon, und drohte ihr, er würde sie erschießen. Guri ignorierte ihn und schlug ein Loch in Yangs Torso. Dieser blieb leblos auf dem Boden liegen, worauf Doc ihn entsorgte. Thrumble merkte an, dass ihre Kampfkunst unglaublich sei, worauf sie dies nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen wollte, da anscheinend nur ihre Programmierung dies ermöglichte. Als Guri ihn fragte, ob sie den Prozess fortführen wollen, musste Thrumble seine Werkzeuge neu kalibrieren. Zur selben Zeit reiste Savan per Raumschiff zu Hurds Mond, um Guri zu suchen. Bei der Umprogrammierung durchlief Guri einen Großteil der Ereignisse, die sie erlebte. Sie erinnerte sich an Dinge, wie die Bedienung von Xizor, den Kampf mit Skywalker, den Kampf mit der Kreatur auf Murninkam und die Opfer, die durch sie starben. Im Prozess suchte Savan nach Guri, die auf ihrem Weg Lintu, den Droiden von Yang, der zuvor in der Nähe von Thrumbles Werkstatt durch seinen Meister eliminiert wurde, fand. Sie erreichte eine Cantina, wo sie einen rot-häutigen Kopfgeldjäger namens Skahtul traf. Dieser sollte nach Guri fahnden, jedoch wurde seine Arbeit um einiges erschwert, da Thrumble seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen um einiges verschärfte, nachdem Yang bei ihm einbrach. Da alles, was bei ihm ankam, automatisch getötet wurde. Er schlug vor zu warten, bis Guri aus der Werkstadt kommt, damit sie sie einfacher fangen können. Savan hatte jedoch einen anderen Plan und drang mit ihrem Gefolge vor, wobei sie einige Sicherheitstruppen ausschalteten. Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa Solo diskutierten darüber, ob sie Savan aufhalten würden, bevor noch schlimme Dinge passieren, jedoch war Skywalker der Ansicht, dass sie sich gegenseitig ausschalten sollen. Auf Murninkam machten sich die Drei Diebe von Coc auf, um ihn wiederzu holen, allerdings wollte Caveel diesmal tot sehen. Als Savan weiterhin vordrang, spürte Skywalker in der Macht, dass etwas anderes auf Hurds Mond ist. Unterdessen bereitete Savan die Bestürmung von Thrumbles Werkstadt vor. Guri war inzwischen gerade fertig mit der Umprogrammierung, worauf ihr Erschaffer dachte, dass es nicht klappte. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass Guri ihn nur auf den Arm nahm, um sein Versagen vorzutäuschen. Die Umprogrammierung war erfolgreich, denn Guri konnte sich nun an nichts Schlechtes mehr erinnern, das sie zuvor durchleben musste. Flucht von Hurds Mond miniatur|rechts|220px|Guri und [[Massad Thrumble fliehen vor ihren Verfolgern.]] In der Zwischenzeit war auch Skywalker mit seinem Gefolge auf Hurds Mond angekommen. Sie redeten über Guri, jedoch war Han Solo der einzige, der nichts über sie wusste, da er zu der, in der der Rest der Gruppe Guri kennen lernte, Zeit in Carbonit eingefroren war. Als die Gruppe in die Richtung von Savan eilte, versuchte Savans Gruppe ein Sicherheitsgeschütz auszuschalten, worauf die Alarmanlage losheulte. Die Dreiergruppe und Skywalkers Gefolge hörten die laute Sirene, worauf Guri mit Thrumble und Doc die Flucht antraten. Sie gingen durch eine Geheimtür, um nicht von Savans Gruppe, die vor der Tür lauerten, gefangen oder getötet zu werden. Als sie in einem Überwachungsraum warteten, entdeckte Guri Skywalker, an den sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Von dem Raum aus konnten sie alle ihre Gegner sehen, die Gruppe mit den Pike-Schwestern, welche gerade auf Skywalkers Gruppe trafen und Luke Skywalker selbst, mit seinen Kumpanen. Als Thrumble Skywalker erwähnte, sagte sie sofort, dass sie ihn kenne. Während Skywalkers Team und die Pike-Schwestern, die ihren Auftragsgeber erschossen, abgelenkt waren, entschieden Guri und Thrumble sofort zu fliehen. Thrumble fragte, ob Guri sich an ihr Schiff erinnern kann, was sie nach ihrem Gedächtnisverlust noch konnte. Unterdessen lauerte Savans Gruppe in der Nähe ihres Schiffes. Auf dem Weg zu der Stinger musste Guri einige Schmerzen ertragen, die sie durch einen Schock ihres mechanischen Gehirns bekam. Als sie auf dem Weg zum Schiff waren, entdeckte ein Vigo der Schwarzen Sonne Guri und Thrumble. Savans Gruppe wollte die Beiden in Gewahrsam nehmen. Guri konnte jedoch plötzlich wieder auf ihr Training zugreifen, weshalb sie, wegen ihrem Trainings, das sie bei ihrer Anfangsphase bekam, Kopfweh bekam. Kurz darauf trafen sie auf Savan, die ihr befahl Thrumble auszuschalten. Sie deutete an, dass sie ihren Job erledigen will, drehte sich dann plötzlich um, wobei sie Savan mit der Faust bewusstlos schlug. Savan wurde dann von Truppen abgeführt, um verhaftet zu werden. Ein neues Leben miniatur|links|[[Dash Rendar trifft auf Guri.]] Danach trafen sie Skywalker, der beobachtet hatte, wie Guri Savan ausschaltete. Guri unterhielt sich mit ihm und erinnerte sich nur noch daran, wie er ihr eine zweite Chance gewährte, allerdings nicht mehr an den Kampf, der zuvor aus ihren Erinnerungen gelöscht wurde. Guri ging danach in eine nahe gelegene Bar, wo sie sich von Skywalker verabschiedete. In der Bar sah sie Dash Rendar, den sie schon mehrmals zuvor traf, den sie gleich ansprach. Rendar bot Guri ein Getränk an, was sie nicht ablehnte. Die beiden arbeiteten danach auch zusammen als Team, wurden außerdem von Admiral Gial Ackbar von der Neuen Republik zur Hilfe geboten, um einen Spion bei der Tof-Festung auf dem Planeten Saijo zu platzieren, wobei sie mit Kyle Katarn und Bey von der Neuen Republik ein Team für die Mission bildeten. Um diese Zeit herum, war Guri einer von einigen Agenten, die geheime Missionen unter dem Kommando von General Airen Cracken ausführten. Da Rendar die Wahrheit über Guri wusste, fragte er sie, ob sie als Vorlage für weitere Droiden ihrer Art arbeiten will. Sie akzeptierte dies, worauf Rendar ihre Technologie kopierte. In der Entwicklungs- und Forschungsphase waren sie wie Partner, jedoch trennten sich ihre Wege, worauf HRDs von der Firma Onadax Droid Technologies hergestellt wurden.Die den Tod auslachen Hinter den Kulissen *Guri wurde 1996 für Shadows of the Empire entwickelt, jedoch existierte der Entwurf für sehr überzeugende Humanoide Replikantendroiden schon Jahre zuvor. In The Third Law, eine Geschichte von Marvel Comics’ Star Wars-Serien, stellt eine wichtige Person der Banken von Aargau einen Humanoiden Replikantendroiden an, der als Lockvogel arbeiten sollte. in Classic Star Wars, von Archie Goodwin und Al Williamson, fand Luke Skywalker ein Paar von zwei der Droiden, die auf Hoth ein Versteck hatten. In einer Kinderbuch-Serie von Paul Davids und Hollace Davids, stellte die Neue Republik einen Humanoiden Replikantendroiden von Leia her, als Teil von Projekt Lockvogel. *Guri taucht im Roman zu Schatten des Imperiums auf, ebenfalls im dazugehörigen ComicSchatten des Imperiums (Comic) und im Videospiel.Shadows of the Empire (Videospiel) *In Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook wird sie sehr übertrieben „schön“ dargestellt. Dies soll möglicherweise die Besonderheit darstellen, dass sie nur ein Droide ist, jedoch trotzdem eine Menge Schönheit ausstrahlt, obwohl sie wirklich eine Killermaschine ist. *In Rebellion Era Sourcebook bekam Guri ihren eigenen Eintrag „Guri, Human Replica Droid“, den man auf Seite 124 nachschlagen kann. Dort erfährt man viel über ihre Werte im Star Wars Rollenspiel. Außerdem wird preisgegeben, welches Raumschiff sie besitzt, die Stinger. Die Stinger bekam direkt nach Guri einen kleinen Eintrag, indem man dessen Werte nachlesen kann.Rebellion Era Sourcebook *Es wurden in dem [[Shadows of the Empire (Sammelkarten)|Sammelkartenspiel für Shadows of the Empire]] von Topps aus dem Jahr 1996 einige Karten mit und über Guri entwickelt. Das Spiel beinhaltete 100 Karten, wovon elf für sie Thematisiert waren. Insgesamt hatten 18 etwas mit ihrer Geschichte zu tun.''Shadows of the Empire'' (Sammelkarten) Die Karten Ferreting Out a Traitor, Beautiful... and Lethal, Guri Does Xizor's Dirty Work, Leia Meets Guri, Guri Turns the Tables, Boarding Guri's Stinger, Chewbacca in Disguise, Leia and Chewie Go Underground, Leia Visits Spero's Plant Shop, Leia Arrives at Xizor's Palace, Xizor Sharpens His Claws, Xizor's Troubled World, Luke Blocks Xizor's Fire, Guri Goes Toe-to-Toe with Luke, Xizor's Castle Blows Up, ihre eigene Karte Guri und die ihres Schiffes Stinger hatten Thematisch mit ihr zu tun. miniatur|rechts|200px|[[Leah Mangue als Guri.]] *Guri wurde in Reflections II – Expanding the Galaxy, auf Deciphers Star Wars Customizable Card Game basierend, dargestellt, wo sie als unbekanntes Model bezeichnet wird.Reflections II – Expanding the Galaxy Guri tauchte außerdem in der Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game Erweiterung The Shadow Syndicate auf, die 2009 veröffentlicht wurde.Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game – The Shadow Syndicate Im Pocketmodel Trading Card Game bekam Guri ebenfalls ihre eigene Sammelkarte, in der Erweiterung Rogues and Scoundrels.Pocketmodel Trading Card Game – Rogues and Scoundrels *Guri kam in Steve Perrys 1998er Comicserie Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution vor, die von Ron Randall gezeichnet wurde. In den Comics wird ein Abenteuer von Guri beschrieben, wie sie sich von ihren alten Idealen und Pflichten befreien will. Die Nichte von ihrem Meister Xizor, Savan, hatte vor sie für sich zu benutzen, damit sie die Schwarze Sonne kontrollieren kann. Es wird die Reise nach Hurds Mond, zu ihrem Entwickler Massad Thrumble erzählt und wie sie sich die Umprogrammierung ermöglicht, um ein neues, unbeschwertes Leben zu führen. In dem Comic treten ebenfalls die großen Drei, der alten Generation auf, die versuchen Savan davon abzuhalten Guri zu übernehmen. Am Ende gelingt alles und Guri trifft Dash Rendar, der ihr einen Drink spendiert. *Guri hatte einen weiteren Auftritt in dem Videospiel aus dem Jahr 2003 namens Star Wars Galaxies, so wie in mehreren Ausgaben des Star Wars Galaxy-Magazins.Star Wars Galaxy (Ausgabe 9: Filling in the Shadows)Star Wars Galaxy (Ausgabe 9: A Guide to the Vehicles in Shadows of the Empire)Star Wars Galaxy (Ausgabe 11: Casting Shadows) *Die Zeichnung von Joe Corroney in dem Artikel Underworld – A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy aus Star Wars Insider Ausgabe 89 wurde auf das Aussehen von Zeichnerin Leah Mangue basiert. *Des Weiteren hatte sie mehrere Auftritte im Magazin Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File. Sie tauchte dort in Ausgabe 69, Ausgabe 74, zwei Mal in Ausgabe 82, Ausgabe 85, Ausgabe 101, Ausgabe 122, Ausgabe 137, und in Ausgabe, Nummer 139 auf. *In Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force auf Seite 71 und 72 wird Guri unter dem Eintrag Burst of Speed, indem ein Zitat von Skywalker zitiert wird, wie er die Stärke und Schnelligkeit des Droiden bewunderte, da Guri von Außen wie ein Mensch aussieht. Es beschreibt, dass er es nicht glauben konnte, dass ein Droide vor ihm steht. Er sagt auch, er wäre in dem Kampf nicht überlegen gewesen, da einiges bei ihren unmenschlichen Fähigkeiten ihm den Kampf sehr erschwerte, obwohl er den Vorteil der Macht genießen durfte. *In dem Comic Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution gab es zum Anfang einen Widerspruch, wo Guri und Xizor versuchen die Rebellen aufzuhalten. In anderen Quellen wird geschrieben, dass Guri unbewaffnet ans Geschehen kam, im Comic schießt sie jedoch mit Blastern nach den Personen. Ebenfalls wird in Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Guri im Duell gegen Skywalker mit einem Blaster dargestellt, obwohl es ein Faustkampf war. Quellen miniatur|rechts|180px|Die fertig entwickelte Guri. *''Der König der Schmuggler'' *''Galaxies – An Empire Divided'' *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – The Shadow Syndicate *''Schatten des Imperiums'' (Roman) *''Schatten des Imperiums'' (Comic) *''Shadows of the Empire'' (Videospiel) *''Schatten des Imperiums'' – Evolution *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars – Shadows of the Empire'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Star Wars Gamer'' (Ausgabe 6: Force Feedback) *''Star Wars Galaxy'' (Ausgabe 9: Filling in the Shadows) *''Star Wars Galaxy'' (Ausgabe 9: A Guide to the Vehicles in Shadows of the Empire) *''Star Wars Galaxy'' (Ausgabe 11: Casting Shadows) *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 35: Straight from the Horse's Mouth) *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 39: Straight from the Horse's Mouth) *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 75: Or Die Trying) *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 89: Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy) * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' – Rogues and Scoundrels (Karte: Guri) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Humanoide Replikantendroiden Kategorie:Leibwachen Kategorie:Mitglieder der Schwarzen Sonne Kategorie:Legends en:Guri es:Guri fi:Guri ja:グリ nl:Guri pt:Guri ru:Гури